Telecommunication networks, or other types of computer networks, provide for the transmission of information across some distance through terrestrial, wireless or satellite communication networks and devices. Such communications may involve voice, data or multimedia information, among others. In general, devices of the network may include methods, components, circuits, programs, etc. to look up a destination Internet Protocol (IP) address of a received packet in an address table to determine how the packet should be routed to the next device in the network or through the entire network to the destination. Upon accessing the address table, the device may perform a longest prefix match on the destination address against a prefix table containing a large number of entries accessible by the device. In many cases, this occurs at a very high speed. After the match is identified, the corresponding information is used to forward the packet to the next device in the network such that the packet may be directed toward the destination device.